


The Guardian Spirit of The Forest

by WhenStarsLie



Series: A Lioness Smeared in Green [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU of some sort probably, BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Blood and Gore, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Guardian Spirit of Forest, Guardian Spirit of the Forest, Headcannon of some sort, Mild Language, Nature powers, Paladins as gods, Pidge is a goddess, Pidge with nature powers, Pidge with powers, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenStarsLie/pseuds/WhenStarsLie
Summary: The forest is life…and so is a source of death.





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge Gunderson, a.k.a. Katie Holt, for all the residents of the Castle of Lions knew, is not a fan of the great outdoors. Though not necessarily a recluse, she tends to keep to herself, if not less than Keith, and often busies herself with mathematical and scientific endeavors. The smallest Paladin would only venture outside if necessary – be it training, a mission, or an exploration. She would rather be in her room or in her Lion’s hangar – decrypting alien data, working on upgrades for the Green Lion, or creating inventions that will be useful for them in missions – than being under the sun and surrounded with organic life, which some of the members of Team Voltron - especially Lance – like to point out at times.

“You’re the Guardian Spirit of the Forest, Pidge!” Lance was loudly saying one day as two of the Garrison trio were lounging in the bridge. “Why are you not that excited to be outside? I remembered you mentioning allergies but it’s still basically your territory.”

Pidge looked up from her laptop and snorted. “Speak for yourself. I don’t see you see you jumping into water every time you see one.”

“That’s different.” Lance said as he plopped down next to her chair. “Jumping in water will get my uniform wet and staying too long will get my skin wrinkly.” He took a bite of an alien pastry that Hunk bought from a market in a planet they have previously visited. “I mean…hash you sheen Hunk splat hish face first on tha ground?”

“Swallow your food first. You looked like you’ve got a goldfish in your mouth.” Pidge muttered, eyes flitting on the screen of her laptop. “And no, I haven’t. Hunk is a sensible person, even more than you do.”

“Hey!” Lance complained as he swallowed. “I can do sensible.”

“Then, I believe you already got your answer.” Pidge said as her fingers hovered above the keyboard. “Now, shoo! I still have to work on this file I hacked from a Galra ship.”

“Geez! Talk about a workaholic.”

Pidge watched him begrudgingly stood up and left the bridge at the corner of her eye. The doors closing behind him with a soft _CHINK!_ \- finally leaving her alone with her thoughts. Pidge sighed tiredly and slumped on the backrest. She closed her eyes and listened to the noise around her – the blinking sound from her computer, the quiet hum of the ship, and even the soft rumble of her Lion in her mind. All of it are technology – inorganic, so to speak. It is her comfort zone, and where her capabilities lie and her brilliant mind is put to the test. It is where she is the strongest, where her fellow Paladins revered and trusted her the most.

Yes, she isn’t initially a fan of the outside world, but ever since meeting the Olkari, things have changed. She’s more connected to nature, to every organic and inorganic creation there is. From the smallest living being to the largest form of technology there is, it all comes from nature. Nature is the mother of all, the provider of everything. Everything comes from her and returns to her. She understood this as much, and sometimes…_it scares her._

_The Green Paladin of Voltron._

_The Guardian Spirit of the Forest._

She basically represents everything that is living. The most beautiful gift Nature has to offer. _Life. _It is ironic that she initially considered herself more attuned to machinery and technology when it, itself, is part of the same cosmic dust as she is. All the Lions, all except the Green and the Yellow Lions, were found not in their elements. It was only Green and Yellow. Only them found in their own domains for more than ten thousand years and the sheer power that the Green Lion unleashed the moment they found each other was just simply a fraction of what she has yet to offer.

_And it scares her._

She has seen what the other Lions were capable, or at least what she has seen for now – how destructive they could be. _But Green?_ Destroying three self-learning cubes from inside and out and invoking a piece of its origin – a minute fraction of the primordial power of Nature – is more than just a terrifying statement on its own.

_Pidge wondered if she will be ready to handle that power. _

* * *

The Princess requested them to gather in the bridge after training the next day. The Paladins have themselves comfortable in their preferred spots in the room. Shiro and Keith were standing by Coran as they looked at the huge, holographic screen hovering before them. Pidge has taken over the small flight of stairs as she viewed her own set of screens projected from her wrist guard. Lance was helping Hunk whip out a list of supplies they will need – food being the highest priority. They’re running out of food and necessities (Lance argued that his beauty products are necessities) and needed to restock if they were to continue with their journey.

“We will be landing on the planet Ninhurgia in a few doboshes.” Allura announced. “Lucky for us, it is abundant of nature and the Ninhurgians are welcoming to travelers that stop by their home planet. I believe we can get supplies that will last us at least a phoeb.”

“Is there anything we should know about them before we land?” Shiro asked.

“Nothing bad, I assure you.” Coran answered. “Just as the Princess said, they are welcoming to strangers. As long as you respect Nature, they will not harm you. They also hold the highest regards to mothers, even more than their monarchs, and Nature is the greatest mother of all.”

“Easy-peasy!” Lance grinned. “We’re basically the Guardians of Mother Nature.” He pointed at the Green Paladin sitting cross-legged on the stairs. “And we got Pidge too.”

“Ha-ha.” Pidge mock-laughed as she glared at Lance.

“I think Lance is right, Pidge.” Shiro nodded. “You should come. It will be best if you join Hunk in grocery-shopping and the sun, or whatever they call it here, will do you good too. You haven’t been under it for quite some time. Or any of us in that matter.” If he noticed Pidge giving him an annoyed look, he didn’t show.

“Then, I suppose it will be best for us to all go.” Allura suggested. “After all, we have to pay our respects to the Ninhurgian monarchs and try our hand for an alliance.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Shiro turned to the other Paladins. “Suit up, everyone. I’ll see you on ground once we landed.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Why do I have to be here?” Pidge complained. “And why do we have to walk? We could have just piloted our Lions to the palace. Lance gets to pilot Blue and Allura and Coran didn’t have to walk.”

Once the castleship landed on the outskirts of the capital, Shiro decided that only one Paladin will bring in their Lion to escort Allura and Coran ahead to the palace. Lance immediately seized the opportunity and volunteered for the job. Pidge wasn’t around present around that time to protest – partly because she was checking on Green and partly because she wanted to buy some time before stepping out to the open. She wanted to check up on Coran whether there will be allergens present in the planet that might trigger her allergies. Fortunately, there weren’t any. Bad news is she got no excuse to be left behind the ship.

“It isn’t far, Pidge.” Keith answered. Eyes trained ahead to the forested path. From up ahead, they could see the wooden spires that make up the top of the castle. It actually made it _seemed_ near than far. “Just half a kilometer or so.”

Pidge carefully maneuvered around a fallen log, noting the weird cluster of purple moss growing on its bark. Information shuffled in the back of her mind and she immediately knew what plant it is and what attributes it has by observation. _Name is Akhpius. Purple. No larger than the size of her fist. Luminescent only during certain times in the night – specifically, eight to eleven o’ clock in Ninhurgian time. Usually used as base for antidotes for many types of poison. Would be handy to have in the ship. Should get some later._

Pidge was sure that last two parts were a subconscious influence by Green.

She was _definitely_ sure that all that botanical information was from Green.

Nothing weird, really. Just daily Green Paladin stuff.

“Endure it a bit, Pidge.” Shiro said as he looked over at the youngest Paladin from his shoulder. “It’s not always we can find a welcoming planet not overridden with the Galra.”

Pidge made a face. Shiro has a point but _still_…this planet gave her the heebie-jeebies. The second the castleship entered the planet’s orbit, hair-raising alarm ran their course through her skin. The others noticed her flinched but she dismissed it as her jolting awake from a sudden sleep spell. She can’t point out what it is, but all she wants is to be _off _this planet as soon as possible. The surface of this planet is too thick of foliage for her to navigate her way through without a holographic map. She would likely wander circles until her miserable death if she ever gets lost. 

“I don’t like this.” Pidge muttered, eye sweeping the perimeter. “Not at all.” The familiar feeling of calm before a storm is still there. More palpable than in any situation she has been yet. She doesn’t like it one bit, but the others seemed oblivious about it.

“It will be fine, Pidge.” Hunk assured her. The big guy has been on the lookout for spices in the alien wild. Pidge swore he would pause to look on anything that looks interesting, weird, or both. “If you want, I could give you a piggyback ride?”

Pidge blinked at him through her glasses. The offer’s _tempting _but she rather gets off this planet as soon as possible. “Hard pass on that one, Hunk.” She answered, albeit grudgingly. It’s difficult to resist Hunk’s piggyback rides. “I prefer having my feet on the ground while we’re here in this planet.” _And a bayard at hand. _She didn’t say that.

“Well, good for you then.” Keith announced as he brushed aside a low-hanging branch, revealing the city spread before them. “We’re almost there.”

* * *

Okay, she has to admit. _It isn’t so bad._ As they stood above a hill overlooking the civilization before them, Pidge was reminded of Olkarion. Except maybe with more of the glitz and glam that Nature could offer. Humongous trees with trunks of silver and gold clustered on the valley between two great mountains. Splashes of red, orange, green, and blue painted their leaves in a glistening sheen. Tree houses balanced on and in between the thick branches of the trees. Their domed roofs of stained mosaic were covered in vines, where flowers of hues that Pidge has never seen before bloomed. Ninhurgians, together with other alien species, milled around and walked through hanging bridges and walkways that connected each tree to another. The city is so vibrant and lively that the Space Mall during sale extravaganzas pale in comparison.

“Holy quiznak!” Hunk exclaimed. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“The Princess is not kidding about this planet’s nature.” Shiro said. “It reminds me of autumn on Earth, except with brown tree trunks.”

“I see the market over there!” Hunk pointed giddily at the clustered tents west of the city. “I wonder if they got something equivalent to cayenne peppers on Earth? Or maybe paprika? Will there be fruits? I really need some alternative for apples…”

“Uh-oh.” Pidge said as she crossed her arms. An amused grin spreading on her lips at her friend’s antics. “Guys, I think we just lost Hunk.”

Shiro chuckled and clapped him on the back. “Come on, big guy. Let’s meet up with the Princess and then go grocery-shopping.”

He led their little procession downhill on a stony path where it splits into four paths. A floating post was position with four signs labelled where the paths lead to. Pidge whipped out the translator that she installed in her bracer. The blue, holographic screen popping out as it scans the alien writing and translates it in English. 

“Huh…the castle’s that way.” She pointed at the second path that led straight north. “The market’s that way. Take note of that Hunk. The mines over there and…” She paused and raised an eyebrow. “Some sort of altar or shrine. Who would have thought? I thought they’re in for Mother Nature.”

“Maybe that’s where they show their respect for the environment.” Keith said. “Like maybe burning offerings and making live sacrifices like the Arusians do?”

“Isn’t that a bit hardcore?” Hunk frowned.

“Eh…ancient human civilizations practice offering sacrificial humans to appease their gods.” Pidge said, air-quoting the word _gods_. “It’s not that different. Probably just as gruesome with lots of blood and gore.”

Hunk gagged at that. Keith frowned at the youngest Paladin. “You’ve been playing too much video games.”

“_Correction. _I’ve been playing too much video games with Lance.” Pidge placed a hand on her hip. “But Lance got it worse. He’s been trying and _failing_ to get pass the eleventh boss for almost a week now. He hasn’t figured it out yet that he needs to complete a side quest to get the divine shield to counteract the boss’ ultimate attack.”

Keith looked a bit lost. He has never touched any of the video games that the two were playing. “Uhh…great to know?”

A holographic screen blinked off from Shiro’s wrist guard and he turned to the younger Paladins. “I just received a transmission from the Princess. The meeting will be starting soon. We should get going.” He began walking to the path leading to the castle with Keith and Hunk moving in after him. Pidge looked back at the altar sign and the path leading to it. A glare crunching on her face before turning on heel to follow her companions.

* * *

“Ninhurgia is honored to have the Paladins of Voltron.” The queen was saying as she stood before them on the podium of the dais of the throne room. As soon as they reached the castle and introduced themselves as Paladins of Voltron, the guards led them to the throne room where the Allura, Coran, and Lance were already speaking with the queen of Ninhurgia.

The queen, according to Coran, holds more political power than the king in Ninhurgia. The position of king is merely decorative and the inheritance of the throne is always passed on to the firstborn daughter of royalty. _Talk about reverse sexism_. Pidge thought as she sized their host. Ninhurgians reminded her of the nymphs in Earth mythologies. They looked like Alteans – humanoid appearance with pointy ears – except that their skin was a variety of white, silver, and gold just like the trees outside. Their hair colors were a full spectrum of colors and they considerably tower over them in terms of height. Pidge could easily tell that they’re built to camouflage in their planet’s environment.

The queen, in Pidge’s opinion, looked more like a white Christmas tree that has come to life and decorated itself with gold ornaments to at least have some sort of color decency. That is, if Christmas trees have sharp, jagged teeth and no visible pupils. She swore the queen has been looking at her general direction for exactly fifteen times since she entered the room. “We have heard great tales of the Legendary Defender from our ancestors and to see its heralds on our land is beyond any honor possible. I hope your brief stay will be of comfort. If you need any help, me and my people will be more than happy to be of assistance.”

“We appreciate your kindness, Queen Ourbele.” Allura smiled. “Yours and your people’s. I hope we could count on Ninhurgia in our campaign against Zarkon as well.”

The queen chuckled good-naturedly. “Without a doubt.”

She gestured at her husband who was standing five steps away behind her. The man was cloaked in white and gold from top to toe. Only the lower half of his face is visible to them. He reminded Pidge of the witch Haggar except that he looked like he was drowned in bleach for a long time and the color leeched out. “The king will personally show you to your quarters should you wish to stay for the time being.” The queen told them. “Do not hesitate to say the word and he will personally see to your needs.”

“Sweet!” Lance whooped, pumping his fist to the air. “Royal-class service!”

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Allura swept in a curtsy and the Paladins bid goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge may not be an outdoorsy person, but she can appreciate nature itself. Nature is the best designer there is and nothing and nobody can surpass the grand designs that it creates (even though sometimes, its creations cross the border of weird and disgusting). The forested capital is a work-of-art; despite lacking the beauty of technology and machinery, it has taken a spot in the top ten of the Paladins. Shortly after the king shown them to their sleeping quarters, they decided to go out to the city and procure the supplies they need as soon as possible. It was Allura’s idea - seeing that everyone is raring to go and spend their leisure time exploring. Pidge wanted to pass as she was far more curious of the altar than going grocery-shopping, but with Hunk’s promise that he would make her a batch of peanut butter cookies (at least, similar to it) and help with the project she has been working on for quintants now hanging on the air, she could not just say _no._

On their way back to the intersection, the residents of the Castle of Lions decided to split the tasks among themselves. Allura, Coran, and Keith separated from the group to scour parts for repair and maintenance of the Castle of Lions while Shiro and Lance went off to buy the rest of supplies that are neither listed as food nor alien machinery. This left Hunk and Pidge to secure their food stocks and hopefully, find something that is from Earth or close.

The market they went to reminded her of those flea markets in Earth, except cleaner and more orderly. It was sandwiched between four humongous trees that are easily twice the height of the Castle of Lions. Their surface roots serving as a reprieve for customers who are exhausted after vargas’ worth of shopping. Intricately decorated lanterns made of silver wood and glass hung on the tree branches that could only be seen if one is close enough to the trees’ bases. Shoppers mill on the stony pathways in-between the merchant stalls where a diversity of ingredients and dishes were spread out. Ninhurgians guards patrol the area, guiding inquiring visitors and keeping close watch of any unpleasant schemes.

“Look at this, Pidge!” Hunk lifted a spherical fruit – at least, that is what it looked like to Pidge – that bear resemblance to an orange, if not for the bulging blue spots that looked like mold on its surface. He tried a peeled piece the merchant was offering and made a sound reserved only for a Hunk-approved ingredient. “Mhmm! It tastes like strawberry! You should try it.”

Pidge stared at the one that the merchant was now offering to her direction. She raised a palm and refused as politely as she can. She would rather have Hunk taste all alien food the first time since he has the most durable stomach among them. “Uhhh…no. I will pass.”

“Suit yourself.” Hunk took the piece offered to her and popped it in his mouth. “I’m gonna take five, _no, _make that fifteen!”

Pidge decided to leave conversing with the vendors to Hunk and simply observed her surroundings while tagging close behind the Yellow Paladin. Once she was tired of looking around, she opted to sift through the encrypted files she downloaded in her bracer to pass time. The only moment that seemed interesting enough was when a couple of Ninhurgian guards were dragging an alien that looked like a cross of miniature trolls in Earth mythologies and an elephant. The alien was hanging limp between the guards, presumably unconscious, as he was being led out of the market and toward the intersection.

Murmurs floated in the air almost immediately soon after they are out of sight. Pidge could only catch bits and pieces of it, but it was enough to give her the big picture. _A petty thief caught on action. _She shook her head as she lowered her eyes back to her holographic screen. _Too bad for him, I suppose._

By the time they finished shopping, the triple suns of Ninhurgia were about to set. They reconvened back to the palace, having received a dinner invitation from Queen Ourbele, after they deposited the supplies in the Castle of Lions. The dinner was held in the royal banquet hall and is comprised of only them, the ruling monarchs, and a few guards stationed at the perimeter of the room. Conversation flowed easily between the two parties with Shiro, Allura, and Coran doing the most of the talking for the residents of the Castle of Lions, while the queen taking the spotlight between her and the king. The king was barely acknowledged and seemed to not exist at all that Pidge felt sorry for him.

“Oh my, Green Paladin.” The queen said suddenly, halting whatever topic they were talking prior. “You have eaten so little. Is the food not to your liking?”

The remark prompted the others to turn to the Green Paladin seated at the left end of the table. Pidge has barely touched her food or drink since the beginning of the dinner. Truthfully, she was famished, having walked for vargas earlier that day, but the terrible feeling she has since their landing on the planet was holding her back from enjoying her meal. That, and she felt like vomiting when she tried tasting it for the first time. Strangely enough, the others seemed fine.

Pidge forced down the lingering nausea and plastered the most assuring smile she could muster. “No, no. It’s fine, actually.” She answered. “I just don’t have the appetite.”

“Oh!” Queen Ourbele placed a hand over her mouth. “Are you perhaps feeling unwell?”

That elicited concerned looks her way as she expected. Lance, who was seated at her left, placed a palm on her forehead, which she tried swatting away but failed. “You don’t seem to have a fever.”

Keith peered worriedly at her face across the table. “Yeah? But she’s looking pale.”

Shiro stood up from his seat and rounded the table to her side. “I think it would be best for Pidge to rest early.”

“I’m fine, Shiro.” Pidge insisted. The way they are looking at her right now is making her uncomfortable. “I’m not sick.”

“You might not be really sick now, but it would be better to avoid that.” He gently placed his hands on the Green Paladin’s shoulders and ushered her to stand up. Pidge wanted to protest, but he beat her to it. “I’ll escort her back to the Castle. You guys can stay here. Lance can bring us back with the Blue Lion. If anything comes up, I’ll call you.”

“Will you need a healer?” The queen inquired, rising from her seat. “We have some of the best in the Universe. Just give me the word and I shall send one to attend to the Green Paladin.”

“We appreciate your generosity, Your Majesty.” Allura smiled gratefully at the queen. “We will take you on your offer.”

“Of course, it is the least we can do.” Queen Ourbele gestured to a guard and gave out some orders in Ninhurgian language. The guard bowed and left the room. “If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to ask so. It is _imperative_ that the Paladins are healthy and well-taken care of.”

Something about the queen’s words did not sit well with Pidge. She peered at her, but she could not make anything out from those pupil-less eyes. “Thank you, Your Majesty,” She heard Shiro saying, “We will go ahead. Come on, Pidge.” She let him steer her out of the banquet hall, with Lance right at their heels. But even with the doors shut closed behind them, she could not shake the queen’s gaze lingering behind her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Pidge could not sleep another wink that night.

When they returned to the Castle of Lions, Pidge felt a sense of relief. She has been on the edge all day – being in this planet and all – but even with the castleship still parked on its surface, it remained a safe haven. It is familiar, it is _home_, and even with only the three of them and the mice inside, it has been a rush.

The main problem they immediately faced was her bedroom. All the residents were aware of the dangerous landmine Pidge’s room is. Many of her unfinished projects were stored in her room and a few of them are a touch away from electrocuting anyone unfortunate enough to get in contact with them. Pidge, herself, rarely sleeps in her room and often camps out in the Green Lion’s hangar, which is often than not a topic of Shiro’s discussions about the Paladins’ habits. For that reason, Pidge has to borrow Lance’s room, much to her chagrin. Lance seemed to be unconcerned about it and even pulled out some extra blankets and pillows for her to use. She tried to refuse, but both he and Shiro have already made up their minds.

Hunk later came by to cook something easy for the stomach and Pidge was more than thankful that he used none of the ingredients that they bought earlier that day. He must have noticed her aversion of anything that was grown from the planet and tried to prepare a meal from the leftover ingredients they still have. He and Lance left two vargas later after making sure she is comfortable and have everything she will need. Allura and Coran returned ten doboshes later with a royal healer that the Ninhurgian queen sent to attend to the Green Paladin. The healer was covered in a white hooded robe from head to toe; her skin is as pale as ash wood and strands of hair the color of maple leaves during autumn peeked from the sides of her hood. The Ninhurgian did not spoke much, simply going through the order she was given to, and Pidge did not give her much thought, primarily because she was distracted with Allura and Coran hovering beside her like doting relatives.

The healer held Pidge’s hand as the bark lines on her arms to the palms of her hands glowed mint green upon contact. It piqued the Green Paladin’s curiosity as the magic – or whatever the Ninhurgians called it – felt the opposite to what she has been feeling about the planet. It was warm like the spring sun and cool like the breeze carrying the scent of fresh mint. The lingering nausea dissipating swiftly like it was not there at all. She could have dozed there, if not for Coran giving her a history lesson on the art of Ninhurgian healing.

“The Green Paladin’s quintessence is unstable as we speak,” The healer announced after she finished checking up on her. “due to what reason I have yet to determine.”

“Is she in any danger?” Allura implored, glancing worriedly at the Green Paladin. To Pidge’s defense, she does not know what having _unstable _quintessence implicates. Maybe that is what the rest of the Universe refer to as _sick. _

“Not in this moment, no.” Pidge caught the healer’s ruby red eyes affixed on her like she trying to ascertain something about the Green Paladin. It lasted only for less than a tick before the Ninhurgian broke eye contact like nothing happened. “I recommend that the Green Paladin remain within the confines of this place and rest. Please ensure that she will _not _step foot outside until her quintessence stabilizes. I shall return tomorrow.”

_And that was it. _Allura and Coran left with the healer half a varga later to relay the findings to others. Shiro stayed behind, though somewhere in the middle of the night, Pidge heard him talking to Keith at the other side of the door. The Red Paladin has probably come by to check up on her just to make sure she is still breathing and not dead. She probably slept some time in-between because she did not heard Keith leaving and the castleship was eerily quiet by the time her brain decided to jumpstart out-of-nowhere. Shiro must have gone to bed for the past varga or so, and the mice were sleeping soundly in a pile of pastel-colored fur just beside her head.

Pidge buried her face on her palms and groaned in exasperation. She has been lying on the bed for vargas now and her back hurts like hell. Kicking the thick layers of blankets, she sat up and pushed herself off the bed. Contrary to what being sick is (or at least, what the others assumed her condition is), her body is full of energy and her mind clear as if she has gotten a complete cycle of sleep for once. She tiptoed toward the door, wincing at the sound the door makes as it slid open and peered at both sides of the residential corridor and back to Lance’s room. Once she confirmed that the coast is clear and she hasn’t woken up either Shiro or the mice, she sneaked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water.

Pidge does not have any destination in mind after, but she was sure as hell she is not going back to Lance’s room anytime soon. She let her feet lead her wherever and after ten doboshes of wandering around the castleship, she found herself in the bridge. The bridge is empty and with only the Ninhurgian lanterns illuminating the interior in dim, purple light from the outside, the place looked eerily like the corridors of a Galran war cruiser. A translucent, purple mist has spread out in the forest, draping like a thin veil on the base of the trees. It was a nightly phenomenon in Ninhurgia as far as Pidge was concerned. She researched a bit about the planet and found out that not only it is a natural occurrence, it also has sedative-like effects that improves sleep. At least, that is what the Ninhurgians claim. Pidge would like to do a study on it, but she doubts the others will be pleased if they find out that, not only she was not resting as she was supposed to, but she also sneaked _outside _the castleship in the middle of the night. She would not put it past Shiro to discuss about grounding her indefinitely if needed to.

She, instead, settled down on her chair and go over the transmission waves the castleship captured and looked for any possible leads to the whereabouts of her father and brother. All she managed to get were a bunch of alien drama shows (skipped), Space Mall advertisements (_definitely_ skipped), a live show of some kind of alien circus trope (interesting), encrypted messages transmitted between Galra ships (what a bunch of idiots), and a few news stations (could be better with less Galra and more Voltron). While the Galran transmissions could prove helpful in their campaign, she found nothing about her missing family members. She was about to close the holographic screen when something caught her eye.

It was a news portal where a list of wanted persons was being displayed on-screen. It was a long list, considering the ten thousand year-war, but one of the listed persons looked familiar to her. It was the same alien she saw in the market earlier today – the one being dragged away by a couple of Ninhurgian guards for stealing. What drew Pidge in was not the shocking difference between the picture on-screen and the one in the flesh she saw earlier, but _why _he was included in that list:

_WANTED: ALIVE_

Convicted for arson, multiple counts of unpardonable murder, and conspiring with the Galran empire.

At large for ten deca-phoebs.

Last seen within the star system of Kala-ein.

Any information leading to eventual arrest will be rewarded.


	5. Chapter 5

Pidge could not remember when exactly the others returned to the Castle of Lions. She was too engrossed in finding out more about that wanted alien that she only heard the hurried footsteps coming toward the bridge five seconds before it finally clicked to her sleep-deprived brain. She hastily closed off her holographic screen, leaned against one of armchairs, and drew her legs against her body in the effort of looking like someone who was sick and exhausted (which was a piece of cake in her sleepless state). She managed to get into her desired position just as the door slid open and the rest of the residents of the castleship piled inside.

She felt, rather than heard, Shiro walked to her side and placed a hand on the top of her head. She let out a tired groan and mumbled. “Can’t…sleep….”

“What do you feel, Pidge? Does it hurt anywhere?”

“My head…” She muttered. _Somebody should give her an award right now. _“It hurts.”

Shiro seemed to buy it. “She didn’t seem to have developed a fever. Maybe it was something different?” He turned to Coran. “Are you sure you that there’s nothing in this planet that might have triggered her allergies?”

“I’m highly positive, Number One!” Coran answered. “Even if there is that we missed, the symptoms do not correspond to what she is exhibiting right now.”

“Maybe something put her off?” Keith suggested, tapping his right foot impatiently. “She has been on edge since yesterday. Did she eat something poisoned?”

“Uhhh…I made her food from the leftover ingredients we have.” Hunk admitted, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. “But I made sure they are still edible and definitely _not _poisonous.”

“Yeah, Mullet!” Lance piped in. “Hunk would _never_ poison Pidge!”

“I’m not implying anything.” Keith clarified. Pidge rather hear, not see, him scowl. “I’m just asking.”

“Why the leftovers, Hunk?” Allura asked, looking rather concerned. “Didn’t you and Pidge restock the food supply yesterday?”

“Yeah…about _that_. I noticed Pidge avoiding any kind food from this planet.” He tilted his head to the direction of the Green Paladin. “That’s why I have to make do with ‘non-Ninhurgian’ stuff.”

“How odd.” Allura crossed her arms and placed a finger on her chin. “We all came out well even after sharing two meals in the Ninhurgian palace. It was only Pidge who got ill.” She turned to the other Altean. “Coran, run another planetary bioscan. Perhaps, we missed something from the initial sweep.”

“Will do, Princess.”

Allura acknowledged the rest of the Paladins. “I will return to the palace and address the matter to Queen Ourbele. The healer from last night should come again in a varga. I think it would be best for us to stay a little longer-“

“W-WHAT? NO!” The sudden outburst from the Green Paladin nearly making the others jump in surprise. She was about to give them about a hundred reasons _why _they should not spend another dobosh on this planet when a throbbing pain pounded one side of her head out of nowhere. She winced – one hand flailing to grip on one of the armchairs. “Let’s leave.” She gritted her teeth. “It’s a _better_ plan.”

“No offense, Pidgeon,” Lance started, nearly crossing the distance between them in a second with his long legs. “But that was probably the _worst _plan you ever came up with. You’re sick, and we’re like lightyears away from the next planet that is friendly and probably _not_ overrun by the Galra.”

Allura dropped her arms to her sides. “I agree with Lance.” She said. “You are in no condition to fight. It would do us no good if we got caught in a battle with one Paladin out-of-commission.”

“That’s…” Pidge hates it when they are right and she got nothing to refute that. In addition to that, her head suddenly developed the urge to kill her. She lied about having a headache and suddenly, out-of-nowhere, she has one – not just a simple headache that can be suppressed with paracetamol, but a deadass, _fucking_ migraine. _Karma is a real bitch, _she thought bitterly. She barely listened to the rest of the discussion and only realized that it was only Shiro, Coran, and her left in the bridge a few minutes later.

Shiro knelt down beside her and wounded his arms around her back and behind her knees. He gingerly lifted her small form off her chair, careful not to jostle her too much. “Come on, Katie. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Shiroooo, I want to leave….” She whined, almost wincing at how pitiful she sounded and at the fresh wave of pain in her head. “I don’t want to stay here.”

“We can’t.” Shiro said firmly, but the gentleness in his voice was not lost. “I promised that I will look after you until we find your family, remember? So, please Katie, rest for now. Can you do that for me?”

“I can’t…promise…” Pidge murmured, shivering at the slight breeze as the door of Lance’s room whooshed open a few feet from her head. She didn’t even notice that they already passed through the residential corridor and stood in front of Lance’s room. Shiro’s usually heavy footsteps seemed muted against the growing pounding in her head. Black spots began dancing before her eyes. _Is that even normal? _

Shiro stepped inside. With his flesh arm balancing Pidge against his body, he fixed the pillows back in place with his cybernetic arm before laying down his charge on the bed. He pulled the blankets over her trembling frame, but it seemed to have done little to alleviate the Green Paladin’s condition, which seemed to start taking a worse turn.

“Shiro…_I’m cold…” _Pidge whimpered; one hand reaching weakly to his prosthetic arm. “_Cold…and alone…”_

The Black Paladin placed his flesh hand on her head. Worry writing on his face at the sudden spike of her body temperature. Her pale amber eyes behind half-lidded eyelids becoming more unfocused by the second. He gripped her hand, careful not to hurt her. “You’re not alone, Katie. We’re here, okay? You’ll be alright.”

Pidge knew he meant that, but for once, she doubted his words. She answered him with a weak whimper before her consciousness finally slipped from her grasp - a moment that instilled terror in her when she realized that the familiar, curious voice in her head has not spoken a word since yesterday.

_The Green Lion is silent._

The inky darkness that consumed her last thoughts melted into a bright light as her spirit was pulled into a body that was not hers. She found herself standing on a balcony, overlooking a congregation of fancy dressed aliens on the floor below. Laughter and merry music filled the air – it was a day of celebration, of course. It was the historic day when the new monarchs of this planet are crowned into the highest position possible. The newly crowned king and queen were seated on their thrones, receiving their hypocrites of people with grace that etiquette requires them to.

Emotions that did not belong to her slammed against her in waves. The scene was annoying to watch at best, revolting at worst. She wondered how she should end their lives. _Should she cut slit their throats or tear through their hearts? _She wanted to see how these people will react seeing their king and queen go down at the same day they rise. _Now that is something to watch for. _

She preferred to do a little show but she doubted that the Emperor will be amused as she is. That Galra is far viler than she is – the evil incarnate unleashed ten thousand years past. She decided to do what she was just told and nothing more. She could not risk the Emperor’s wrath; the last mission she did almost cost her head. She descended down, slipping easily in the crowd without more than a glance from anyone. Her footsteps calm and light as she approached the dais. Two guards stood at the base, but she did not dare stop as they tried to block her path.

“Halt! You are in the presence of the king and the queen. How dare you-URK!” Whatever nonsense the fellow was going to blabber about was cut off. His eyes wide and his mouth gurgling with bluish blood. There was a thin dagger – _her dagger _– impaled on his throat and he collapsed forward with loud _THUD!_

She stared at the lifeless body beside her feet. A maniacal smile creeping on her lips as she looked at her bloodstained hand. It was only then her much awaited orchestra of terrified screams finally started. The crowd began fleeing for the lives, rushing out of the ballroom with delicious fear in their eyes. Guards surged forward to protect their monarchs, but they are too _slow._ Their numbers are no match for her speed as she tore the queen’s throat and silenced her scream. She hacked and slashed at those who got in her way. Her eyes locked on the king who stumbled down the dais, crawling like a pathetic fool begging for a nonexistent mercy. She slammed her foot down to his face, kneeling down to grab a discarded sword on the ground. She raised it high, above where his heart lies, and grinned.

_“Long live the king_.”

Pidge lowered the sword and watched him writhed beneath her boot, breathing his last as his head lolled to the side. She stared at the pool of bluish blood on the polished floor and on her hands. _It is done. The last free planet of the Kala-ein system will be under the Empire. I have – _

A whimper caught her attention and her eyes went wide at a trembling child hiding behind thick curtains, bearing a striking resemblance to the extravagantly dressed lifeless bodies by her feet. _It cannot be! _The child stepped back, tears spilling from her eyes, and fled. She gnashed her teeth and sought to follow her, but the guards blocked her path. She readied her daggers as guards caged her in all directions. But before they could strike, the ceiling exploded above – chunks of debris raining down on the guards and scattering their ranks. She _knew _what it meant – that she has failed her mission within the given time and now, she will be punished for it. She leapt up to the balcony and climbed the cockpit of the awaiting pod. The pilot did not wait for the guards to call for reinforcements as the cockpit slammed shut and the vehicle immediately broke away from the palace and out of the planet’s atmosphere.

A holographic screen flickered on the dashboard. The face of an all-too familiar Galra appearing before her. “You have failed, Qelzeok.” Sendak said. “Emperor Zarkon might not be pleased, but you will not be executed…_for now. _You are to wait in this planet until the Empire finds some use of you. Make no mistake. That is an order.”

Then, the communication cut off just as a planet appeared into view before them. The visor of the pilot’s helmet withdrew back, revealing skin of ashen wood and strands of fiery red hair. The pilot fixed her scarlet eyes on her passenger as she spoke in a quiet hum. “We are here. Welcome to Ninhurgia.”


End file.
